


Not Falling

by shadowsamurai



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson would not let him fall, not now, never ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Final Problem. An AU look at what might have happened at Reichenbach Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

I was prepared, or at least as prepared as one ever is to die. I had written my farewell note to my dear Boswell, though there were still things I could not say to him, even now. Things I want to share with him; I wanted him to know how grateful I was for his staunch companionship over the last few years, for his almost unwavering patience with me...for so many things, but there was not enough time. Moriarty had been kind enough to give me a few moments to write the note, but I knew he would not wait long.

The finished note was placed underneath my cigarette case and I turned to Moriarty. For a single moment, we both stared at each other, like prize fighters weighing their opponents strengths against their weaknesses. Though Moriarty was older than I, he was still a force to be reckoned with and I doubted victory was mine, especially in such a perilous environment. Then,as though reacting to some silent bell, we both moved simultaneously, his hands reaching for my throat, mine reaching for him. There was some strength in his fingers, a strength that would have taken a lesser man by surprise. As it was, I was prepared but that did not make the struggle between us any less violent. We both knew that only one of us could survive; we had been thorns in each other's sides for far too long for both of us to continue living. And so this was a fight to the death, with no rules, no rights and no wrongs.

As we moved closer to the precipice, I sensed the end was near, and I was prepared, or at least as prepared as one ever is to die at the hands of their mortal enemy. And then it was upon us, in the most inauspicious of manners; Moriarty's foot slipped and he went careening backwards over the edge, his arms spinning like windmill sails, and I, instinctively, reached for him, though upon reflection, he could have been reaching for me as well. The difference was I was trying to save him; he wanted to take me with him. Whatever the reasoning, our hands grasped each others forearms and the momentum of Moriarty falling pulled us both towards the Falls. I could hear the deafening rush of the water, feel the spray on my face and I relaxed my body against the inevitable crushing darkness.

It did not happen. I was not falling. Instead, I felt fingers grasping my own, the grip strong but I sensed a weakness, either in the arm or the shoulder, and I looked up.

"Watson!" I cried in surprise.

My dear friend was leaning precariously over the edge, holding onto my hand, his damaged shoulder taking all the weight. For precious seconds, I simply hung there, staring into his face. He had risked his life to save me, clearly thrown himself desperately on the ground in order to try and catch me before I plummeted to my death.

"Holmes, you fool!" he shouted back at me, his expression livid over the pain. "What were you *thinking?*"

I knew his chastisement was born of worry for my safety, and his concern touched me, as it always did. Before I met Watson, I was content to go through life alone, with no friends, just the odd acquaintance. But now he has been in my life for some considerable time, I cannot imagine my world without his presence, nor can I understand how I managed for so long without him.

Then I felt my fingers begin to slip through his and once again our gazes locked. "I can't do this on my own, old man!" Watson told me. "You'll have to help. And don't you *dare* let go!"

Willing my body into action, I reached up with my other arm and scrabbled at the ledge, but my fingers could not find anything to grasp. Watson's other hand was clearly keeping him in place, and so we found ourselves in something of a stalemate. But then I heard voices, over the roar of the waterfall, and sudden two more pairs of hands appeared, helping Watson to haul me up. He had brought police officers with him, but knowing my Boswell as I did, he would have raced on ahead to see whether he would be able to aid me or not, regardless of his own personal safety.

Suddenly I was lay side by side with my stalwart companion, our hands still grasping one another's arms.

"Well," I said mildly, "That was fun."

Watson glared at me. "Holmes, you are a reckless fool!"

"I? Are you forgetting that you could have also been killed?" I retorted.

He simply looked at me. "I will not let you fall, Holmes. Not now, not ever."

I stared back, then shook my head. I would never understand Watson's devotion to me as long as I lived, but I was grateful for it. "I think, Watson, it would be an excellent idea if we get up off the ground, don't you agree?"

"I do, but I fear I shall need some help."

"Of course."

Once we were both on our feet, I made straight for the rock where I had placed the note and my cigarette case, hoping to slip them into my pocket unnoticed, but for once, Watson's eyes were sharp and observant.

"What is that, Holmes?" he asked.

I turned to say 'nothing' but saw the expression on Watson's face, and remembering that he had just saved my life, smiled inside. "It is something I wrote as I did not intend to come back. It is for you, but under these circumstances, I feel it is not necessary for you to read it." I held up a hand quickly as I saw his expression changing. "I will, however, let you read it one day. I promise."

Watson simply nodded. "Very well. Now, shall we leave this awful place? I feel Baker Street is calling us."

"I agree, old chap. After you." With one final glance back at the waterfall, I turned and followed him away, glad that I hadn't fallen, and that as long as Watson was by my side, I would never fall again.

FIN


End file.
